


奎八4

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八4

金珉奎生气了！  
徐明浩叹了叹气，看来今晚要好好哄哄这个大宝贝了！  
到酒店房间后徐明浩先去洗了澡，出来后故意只穿上一件白色的衬衣，金珉奎最喜欢自己这么穿了，换做平时他早就饿狼般扑上来了，今天却因为生气对自己视而不见，拿着换洗的衣服就进了浴室！  
“假正经..”暗暗抱怨着，就因为自己跟俊辉拍杂志的时候亲密了一点，就生气到现在。  
洗好澡出来的金珉奎看着在床上跪坐着的徐明浩就扑了过去，他早就不生气了，只是想要徐明浩对自己服软，刚刚看见徐明浩只穿着白色衬衣就出来的时候他就知道徐明浩已经做到极限了，再生气下去只会适得其反了！  
徐明浩被突如其来的力气扑倒，愣了一会后，看见在自己身上啃咬的人，推开了金珉奎！  
金珉奎还惊讶于徐明浩为什么会推开自己，思索着是不是自己太过分了，就看见徐明浩跨坐在了自己的身上！  
“今天，我来服侍你...”说罢便吻上金珉奎的嘴唇.  
惊讶于徐明浩的主动，却也立刻沉溺其中，手也不规矩的来回抚摸跨坐在自己身上的大腿，时不时的揉捏，惹的怀中的人小声呻吟，大腿的皮肤光滑细嫩，稍稍用力捏一下就会留下痕迹，金珉奎近乎疯狂的迷恋让徐明浩的腿上留下自己的各种痕迹！  
“唔...”被金珉奎色情的抚摸大腿内侧的敏感处，徐明浩开始有点后悔今晚的决定了.  
“嘘...我们浩浩要小点声哦...吵到隔壁的就不好了！”边说着，边抚上徐明浩已经半硬的性器来回摩擦，嘴巴隔着白色的衣服舔弄着乳尖，舌尖沿着乳晕打转，来回品尝，时不时用牙齿轻轻碾磨，怀中的人就会瘫软在自己身上...  
“哈啊...珉奎...”刻意的放低声音，扭动着身体想要摆脱在胸前肆虐的嘴巴...“珉奎...嗯啊...脱掉..衣服...”被口水打湿的衣服紧紧的贴在胸前，凉凉的感觉刺激着乳尖更加敏感，徐明浩害怕光是被玩乳头就会射出来！企图恳求徐明浩脱掉衣服，却忘记了今晚是自己主动送“蛙”入“狼”口...  
“嗯？我们浩浩要求真多啊！明明说好要服侍我的，怎么光自己舒服了呢！”恶趣味的放开了握住性器的手，拉起徐明浩，让他离开自己的腿上，看见他手足无措的瘫软在地毯上，一股油然而生的征服欲使得金珉奎更加兴奋，更加想要欺负眼前的人，仅仅拉开裤子的拉链，拨开内裤，放出了早就硬的不行的性器，对着徐明浩上下揉搓，满意的看到他羞涩不已的样子！  
“珉奎....”看见金珉奎在自己眼前自慰，徐明浩觉得羞耻的不行，却又移不开眼，此刻的金珉奎真的太好看了，被汗水打湿的刘海散乱的搭在额头上，低低的喘息声，还有在性器上来回摩擦的手，被情欲围绕越来越胀大的性器，一切的一切，都让徐明浩着迷！  
“呼....呼...明浩....看着我！唔嗯...告诉我....想舔吗？”故意压低声音喘息着，用握住性器的手在徐明浩嘴唇上勾画着他的唇形，自慰时溢出在手上的些许液体也被涂抹在他的嘴唇上，甚至还将大拇指伸进徐明浩的嘴巴里，模拟着性爱的姿势来回抽插.  
“唔嗯...”用舌尖反复舔弄着指尖，偶尔用牙齿轻咬，抬起沾染情欲的双眼看向金珉奎，慢慢解开衣扣，脱掉了最后的束缚，推开金珉奎的手，握住对方的性器在脸上磨蹭，徐明浩知道如何让金珉奎发狂，他还记得今晚的目的，低声轻笑着，呼出的气息让手中的性器动了动，“我们珉奎忍不住了吗？”说罢便低头含住，用力吞吐着，时而用牙尖轻触敏感的柱体，灵活的舌头不停的在顶端打转，蓄满精液的囊袋也被温热湿软的口腔吮吸着，满意的听到金珉奎喘息的更急促，吐出快要达到极限的性器，站起身重新跨坐在对方的身上，洗澡时就已经扩张好的小穴早就一张一合的等待被金珉奎进入！  
“忍不住的只有我一个人吗？”将性器的顶端在穴口摩擦，满意的听到徐明浩充满情欲的呻吟，吻上人儿的嘴唇，一点一点的把性器送进另一张贪吃的小嘴里...  
“啊哈....珉奎的....进来了...”被进入的愉悦快感使得徐明浩控制不住的叫出声，虽然已经压抑着不让自己叫出声，可是与金珉奎的交合却还是让他兴奋不已！  
“呼...浩浩...好紧...我们浩浩的里面又湿又紧...”轻咬着人儿的耳朵，故意在他耳边说出下流的话.  
“嗯啊...啊啊...珉奎....慢一点....”被突然发狠的顶弄让徐明浩崩溃大叫，这个姿势被进入的太深了，金珉奎不费劲的就找到了敏感点，不停用力戳刺着.  
“哈啊...我们明浩...要被我操射了吗...”感受到徐明浩快要高潮，更加用力的抽插着！  
“唔嗯...啊嗯...珉奎....要来了...我不行了....啊啊...”突然的高潮令自己喘息不止，却发现体内的性器又再次胀大 略带哭腔的撒娇叫着爱人的名字，“珉奎....”  
被徐明浩高潮时突然较紧的小穴弄的快要射精的金珉奎失控的快速抽插，“明浩...浩浩...”温柔的叫着徐明浩的名字，身下却越来越发狠的挺进！  
“珉奎...啊啊...真的...不行了...嗯啊...又要来了...啊哈...慢一点...嗯啊....快...唔嗯....”被金珉奎发狠的顶弄着敏感点使得徐明浩语无伦次的哼叫着，身下的性器又因为高潮射出了一点稀精.  
看着被自己操弄的失神的人儿，金珉奎心理和生理上都得到了极大的满足，这样美好的人儿是自己的！“明浩...宝贝...射给你了...射给我们宝贝的小嘴了...呃啊...”被徐明浩高潮时又湿又热绞紧的小穴包裹着，金珉奎终究忍受不了这异样的快感，将体液全数射进爱人的身体里！  
沉溺在高潮的余韵之中的徐明浩被金珉奎内射的身体稍微抖动了一下转而又恢复了平静...  
“金珉奎....是不是该出来了....”虽然情事很舒服很满足，但是后穴的酸胀感和粘腻感让徐明浩想快点去泡个澡，抬起软绵绵的腿想踹开趴在身上的人！  
“浩浩...让我再呆一下吧！浩浩的里面好舒服....”浑然不知爱人的微微怒意，还在撒娇的金珉奎....  
“滚...”  
“浩浩...再来一次吧...浩浩...”


End file.
